The present invention relates to a cover for a mobile communication terminal and to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly relates to a cover for a mobile communication terminal which is integrated with a mobile communication terminal, and to a mobile communication terminal to which such a cover for a mobile communication terminal can be fitted.